Japanese Patent No.3817482 discloses a fixing device that includes an endless belt, a nip member disposed at an internal space of the endless belt, and a pressure roller that opposes the nip member so as to interpose the endless belt between the pressure roller and the nip member. Specifically, a surface of the nip member that is in contact with the endless belt is subjected to machining to have a convex surface in contact with the endless belt and having a central portion and end portions in an axial direction of the endless belt. The central portion has a protruding amount protruding toward the pressure roller greater than that of the end portions. In this way, wrinkling of recording sheets can be prevented.